


Possession

by Zankoku_na_Angel (Zankoku_Angel)



Series: Challenge entries [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zankoku_Angel/pseuds/Zankoku_na_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azula lets them give her their little show. In the end, it’s not going to matter. (Prompt: Exhibitionist)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

He always keeps his arm around Mai when they are together. Especially when others are around. He knows she notices this, and expects her to be annoyed. But she does not comment, to his relief—he does not really care to explain, either.

She does protest, however, the first time he kisses her in front of Azula and Ty Lee.

He remembers that she is not fond of public displays, and mutters something about not being able to stop himself in response. He doesn’t think she’s convinced, but she never resists again when he initiates kisses in public – in fact, he thinks she is secretly learning enjoy it.

Perhaps he is, too. Mai is his, and he doesn't intend to hide it from anyone. Those annoying girls who trail after him, the other noble-born boys with their lewd stares – let them all look. In fact, he wants them to see. Especially Azula—

—he pulls away abruptly, disturbed.

“Zuko?” There is a rare tinge of confusion in Mai’s voice. 

Zuko shakes his head. “Nothing,” he mutters, and kisses her again, trying to lose himself in her lips.

 

 

It is the fourth time that they start sucking at each others’ faces in her presence when the realisation sets in. 

The thought excites her, and she fights down the urge to laugh. Oh Zuzu, pathetic, pitiful Zuzu...She wonders if he knows it himself. 

Really, how could she not have seen it earlier?

Her brother has always been a possessive creature—from the way he refused to let her touch his stupid knife when they were children (not that that had stopped her), and the way he commandeered their mother’s attention (not that she had wanted it in the first place), she knows he has always been protective of what he deems to be his.

And that Mai—it seems that she's getting a little too smug for her own good...

They finally pull apart, just long enough for her to catch Mai's uncertain gaze.

Azula favours her friend with a slow, deliberate smirk before leaving the room, pleased with the trace of fear she saw in the other girl's eyes.

 

 

“Can’t you see we’re busy?” Without waiting for her response, they go back to kissing.

Azula lets them give her their little show. In the end, it’s not going to matter.

“Oh, Mai...” she says when they are done, her voice artificially light. “Ty Lee needs your help untangling her braid.”

She was prepared for further resistance, but she is pleasantly surprised when Mai does not even hesitate. “Sounds pretty serious,” the other girl comments tonelessly, and promptly steps away from Zuko's side. 

She should have remembered that, unlike Zuzu, Mai wasn't dumb enough to waste her energy fighting a battle she couldn't win.

Zuko glares into her eyes, and she feels Mai’s stare burning into her back. She relishes the poison from their gazes—it means that they have been reminded.

What is Azula’s, stays hers.


End file.
